Malentendido
by Sakhory
Summary: Clases de sueco, un danés entrometido, y el rencor de Sealand contra Inglaterra. Mala combinación, sobretodo si sumamos a Tino aclarando el malentendido. Drabble.


_Hola (: Espero que estén bien. Estoy feliz, porque está será mi historia número 50 en fanfiction *-* y la nº 15 que hago de Hetalia ;O (La miran con cara de : ¿A quién le importa?) Bueno, es que lo tenía que decir D:. Está bien, dejaré que lean tranquila/os xD. _

…

-Papá-dijo Sealand por enésima vez –quiero que me digas como decir "Idiota" en sueco. Así puedo insultar a Inglaterra sin que entienda lo que digo.

Y Suecia suspiró por enésima vez. No era muy difícil, después de todo, era lo mismo que en inglés. "_Idiot_" era "Idiota". Pero Finlandia le había prohibido estrictamente enseñarle a Peter palabras como esa… aunque el niño ya las supiera. Pero, ¿quién era Berwarld para negarse a las peticiones/órdenes de Tino? No podía negarle eso al finlandés.

-Te enseñaré otra palabra-le dijo el sueco-"_Jag älskar dig_".

-¿_Nua elsker er_?-preguntó el niño. Suecia negó con la cabeza. Sabía que el acento era demasiado complicado. Después de mil intentos, Peter pudo pronunciar la frase de forma bastante entendible.

-"_Jag… älskar dig_"-repitió Sealand, esta vez bastante bien. Suecia dio un asentimiento de cabeza como aprobación -¿Y qué significa?

Suecia abrió la boca para contestar, pero el grito a todo pulmón de cierto danés que pasaba por allí contestó por él.

-¡Eres un idiota!-gritó Dinamarca.

El pequeño Sealand abrió sus ojos sorprendido. Así que su padre por fin le había dicho la palabra mágica. Si esa rara frase significaba eso… entonces podía ir a insultar a Inglaterra sin que éste lo regañara. O sí, todo gracias a su fantástico tío Dinamarca. Porque, el tío Dinamarca lo sabía todo. Y si el danés decía que "_Jag älskar dig_" significaba "Eres un idiota", entonces el pequeño Peter le haría caso.

-¡Gracias papá!-exclamó el rubio feliz, dándole un beso en la mejilla al nórdico más alto. Sealand salió corriendo de la casa, emocionado. Mientras, Suecia se pasaba una mano por la mejilla, y miraba atónito la puerta.

-Pero… "_Jag_ _älskar dig" _significa "Te quiero"-murmuró.

…

-¡Inglaterra!-exclamó Sealand, abriendo estruendosamente la puerta de la casa del inglés. Arthur lo miró con el ceño fruncido, a punto de reprenderlo por su falta de modales.

Peter tomó aire. Había ensayado la frase en todo el trayecto hasta la casa de Inglaterra.

-_England…_ _Jag_ _älskar dig_-pronunció claramente Sealand.

Arthur abrió los ojos sorprendido. Muy sorprendido. Sabía un poco de sueco, y entendió perfectamente lo que el pequeño Sealand había querido decir. Con una sonrisa de lado, le revolvió los cabellos a la micro nación.

-Gracias, Sealand. Eres un niño muy bueno. Yo también te quiero mucho. ¿Quieres que compre algunas galletas para ti?-preguntó el inglés, con una muy inusual sonrisa en su rostro.

Peter estaba atónito. ¿Lo llamó "Idiota" y el inglés reaccionaba así? Seguramente Inglaterra creyó que esa frase significaba "Eres el mejor" o "Te adoro", o algo por el estilo. Asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza. Le diría cosas así más seguido.

…

-Y entonces, le dije "Eres un idiota" en sueco. ¡Y reaccionó así!-explicó Peter a la hora de la cena, ya que Finlandia no entendía porque el niño había vuelto con la boca llena de galletas.

Tino frunció el ceño.

-¡Su-san! –Siseó contra el oído del rubio de lentes –Acordamos que no le enseñarías que "Idiota" en sueco significaba "Idiot".

-Sobre eso…-comenzó a intentar explicar Berwarld, sabiendo lo que en realidad había pasado.

-¿Eh?-dijo Sealand atónito-No, no. _Mamá_, "idiota" en sueco se dice "_Jag_ _älskar dig_"_._

Se hizo un silencio incómodo entre cuatro integrantes de la familia. Sí, Hanatamago cuenta.

De pronto, una carcajada de alivio de parte de Tino inundó la cocina.

-_Sea…_-comenzó a decir Finlandia, porque él sabía lo que significaba esa frase en verdad, y le agradaba saber que su hijo no había insultado a Arthur –"_Jag_ _älskar dig_" significa "Te quiero".

-¿Qué?-preguntó Sealand, mirando a Suecia con la esperanza de que desmintiera eso. El sueco no dijo nada, pero asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Oh dios mío! ¿¡Qué he hecho!?-exclamó llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Se paró de la silla y comenzó a dar vueltas por la sala, mientras Hanatamago lo seguía, con una mirada de preocupación por el niño.

Los esposos se quedaron mirando la escena. Tino miró a Berwarld levantando una ceja.

-Culpa a Dinamarca de todo esto-aclaró el sueco, con un tono de malicia en su voz al nombrar al danés.

-¡Su-san!-lo regañó Finlandia.

-Lo siento Fin, tenía que decirlo.

…

_Y aquí termina xD Muchas gracias por leer! Espero que les haya gustado (:_


End file.
